The present invention relates to a lacrosse training device, more specifically to a ball handling training device.
Lacrosse is known as the fastest game on two feet—a game of speed, skill and contact. The fundamental acts of throwing, catching, and shooting a lacrosse ball can be learned to a minimum proficiency level by a novice player rather quickly. However, for the beginning lacrosse player, the combination of skills required for ball handling in an active game or practice drill setting can make it difficult to master without becoming discouraged and frustrated due to the difficulty of keeping the ball in the pocket and not letting it fall to the ground.
Lacrosse is different than the traditional “stick and ball” games of baseball, hockey, or tennis in that the ball is cradled or held in the pocket formed by the webbing and head frame at the end of the stick which is extended away from the body. Cradling requires repetitive movement of the stick in a semi-circular path such that a centrifugal force is generated to keep the ball pushed against the back of the pocket so that it does not fall out. This extended balancing action is further complicated when actively playing the game and being required to run, change direction, and absorb contact from other players. Often, the novice player will place their thumb above the bottom of the pocket and hold the ball in the pocket. This bad habit is illegal in lacrosse and is an action that will need to be “unlearned” as the ability of the player increases. Without the aid of a training device such as is presented here, the novice player will drop the ball many times creating a frustration which could jeopardize their confidence and long term interest in the game.
There are presently devices designed as ball handling training aids which limit the range a ball will travel if it comes out of the pocket and therefore increases the opportunity for a novice player to improve their ball handling skills. However, because this device is essentially a ball attached to the stick by a relatively short string—it can not be used in an active game setting depriving the novice player of a means to improving their ball handling while they are running, changing direction, and absorbing contact and while also being able to throw catch and shoot.
Therefore, a device that can assist the novice player with keeping the ball in the pocket as they are learning proper cradling movement and balance while actively playing the game (running, changing directions and absorbing contact and while throwing, catching, and shooting) will be beneficial. Thoughtful design of such a device will provide an adjustable level of assistance that can gradually be removed until such a point that the novice player is actively cradling the ball without any assistance provided. Further consideration will yield a device that can be used without creating any limitation on the adjustments and customization of the pocket geometry of a lacrosse stick or any alteration which would cause the lacrosse stick to be deemed not to be of legal design or configuration after the device is removed.